Fantasticwholock- The True story of Sherlock Holmes
by fantasticwholock
Summary: Crossover between FBAWTFT, and DW and Sherlock, spoilers for everything, tiny bit AU. Sherlock Holmes had always suspected he was different- but in no way like this. That is, until he and John meet a strange man called the Doctor, his companion Rose, and a few friends: Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein, who bring him on a case quite unlike anything he's ever solved before.
1. Chapter 1

There didn't seem much interesting about that morning, and Rose found herself quite bored, until the Doctor looked up from the TARDIS controls.

"Rose?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"There's a new Harry Potter movie out about Newt Scamander," he said to her. "Seeing as at least I'm quite bored at the moment-"

"Well, let's go!" Rose said happily, equally enthused with this option.

* * *

"God, that was amazing!" said Rose after.

"Yeah, amazing..." the Doctor murmured.

"What, what is it?" asked Rose, sensing something was obviously wrong.

"I don't know if I'm seeing things or something, but... I think… I think I see Newt's case…." The Doctor trailed off.

"What? NEWT EXISTED? OH MY GOD I WANT TO MEET HIM!" screamed Rose.

"Rose, that's not the point! The point is, he did- does, actually, he's still alive at the age of 118- exist, and someone stole his case, and the 'someone' who stole his case is…" He paused, still contemplating. "...No, it can't be… Moriarty?" said the Doctor seriously, but smiling still.

"OH MY GOD. DOES JUST EVERYONE I LOVE EXIST!?" Yelled Rose excitedly.

"Yes, yes- but I think we should tell him, and maybe get him to go on an adventure with Sherlock Holmes?" Teased the Doctor.

Rose did not even realize he was joking, just started heading to the TARDIS.

"Rose! Rose! I was joking!" the Doctor started, "but about the adventure- we do need to go find Newt," said the Doctor.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go already!"

* * *

They emerged into 1920s New York with Rose looking around in awe at the buildings, trying to find Newt.

"So! 1920s New York," the Doctor started and sniffed the air. "1923, I'd say," He said offhandedly.

"Well, I love it," Rose said. "So where's Newt?" She asked.

"If I'm correct, this is a week after the movie was taken place, so he is probably still at the Goldsteins," replied the Doctor, half-guessing.

"Where is the Goldsteins' apartment?" Asked Rose.

He licked his finger and pointed it generally, in the direction of north, "That way!" He said, and they ran off.

 _At The Goldsteins apartment_

Queenie was making dinner when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Asked Newt, looking up from the sofa, who had been pouring over maps of New York, trying to figure out where his case could be.

Tina got up and opened the door to find a strange young gentleman and a girl standing before her.

"Who are you people..?" Asked Tina, "and how did you get in?"

"Oh! We just used this- " The Doctor shifted his hand around in his pocket and took out the psychic paper.

"Psychic paper," the Doctor explained. "Makes the reader see whatever they want to see."

"Why are you here?" Newt asked.

"Oh! There is the man, Newt Scamander- I must say I am a fan of your work, you see, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler, and we know that your case full of creatures is missing and think we know who has it," the Doctor rambled off.

"Hi, big fan of your work," said Rose, shaking Newt's hand. _Oh my god! I'm meeting Newt Scamander! I'm shaking hands with Newt Scamander!_ Rose thought excitedly.

"You know where my case is!?" asked Newt excitedly.

"Yes, but it's in the hands of a very deadly person, and we are not sure how…." replied Rose, still slightly in disbelief at the truth.

"Who? Grindelwald?" asked Newt.

"No, not Grindelwald, someone much worse," said the Doctor.

"Who? Where is he, who is he?" inquired Newt.

"Wellllll," The Doctor trailed off, "it's complicated."

"We've got time, tell us," said Tina cutting in. Newt had lost his case recently, but had not been the same since. He cared so much for is creatures and seemed to worry so much about them that he couldn't worry about himself, and she was willing to do anything to help him.

"Alright, so basically…" The Doctor started, and he and Rose soon had explained everything about the TARDIS and time travel.

"Basically, a way to describe time is a big wibbly wobbly timey wimey ball of… stuff," he finished.

"That sentence got away from you," Tina giggled.

"It got away from me, yeah," he said.

"Well, we've got to find this man and get the case back," said Newt determinedly. This was a relief, but he had to have his creatures back as soon as possible.

"You see, I don't think it's just Moriarty, you see. Moriarty lives in the 2000s, while we saw him there- but he must have come here to get the case, obviously, so he must have time- traveled somehow…" said the Doctor.

"Rose, you don't think..?" he asked.

"It couldn't be- you can't build a TARDIS," reasoned Rose.

"With the right parts you can, you don't think?" The Doctor said grimly.

"The Master," they said in unison.

"Excuse me, who?" Asked Newt, confused.

"The most deadly Time-Lord of all time," said the Doctor darkly.

"But you said they all died," replied Tina.

"Nope, it's just me and him. But I think he might have made a TARDIS," said the Doctor.

"But how? You must need all sorts of parts!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Well, with the help of Moriarty, it probably wouldn't have been too hard," the Doctor murmured.

"Moriarty? Doctor, this isn't making any sense," said Rose.

The Doctor though for a moment. "Well, I think this is what happened: the Master met Moriarty, they decided to team up, and I guess they heard of Grindelwald- and that's when he stole your case. Mr. Scamander?" He asked. "When did you lose your case, exactly?"

"Exactly one week ago," replied Newt, still a little, if not even more, confused.

"Well, Moriarty must have met the Master two weeks ago, heard about Grindelwald, went back in time, found him, got him to steal the case, in which they will use the creatures to take over the world, me, you and Sherlock Holmes," explained the Doctor quickly.

"Who's Sherlock Holmes?" asked Queenie.

"A famous detective. He can deduce things and people just by looking at them," replied the Doctor. "He lives in the 2000s like us, a little before though."

"How can we meet him?" asked Newt.

"Come with us, Rose, time to show them the TARDIS. You're explaining it," replied the Doctor.

"Oh, fine," replied Rose.

"What's the 'TARDIS?'" asked Tina, intrigued.

"You'll see," said the Doctor. "All you need to know is that it travels through time and space."

"Well, I think I'll stay here. Someone's got to keep up appearances," said Queenie.

"Okay, let's go!" exclaimed Rose, opening the door and leading the rest of them out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_In the TARDIS_

"Oh my god, IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" exclaimed Tina.

"OH MY GOD- IT'S LIKE MY CASE- IT'S SMALLER ON THE OUTSIDE!" exclaimed Newt at the same time.

"Well, that's something you don't hear everyday," remarked the Doctor to Rose.

"Yep, even Jack didn't say that," she replied.

"We should've thought about that case reference," hissed Rose.

"Rose, it doesn't matter! Why do you care about impressing him anyway?" the Doctor whispered back.

"It's not everyday you meet NEWT SCAMANDER," Rose whisper-screamed.

The Doctor just shook his head.

 _At 221 Baker street_

Sherlock Holmes paced around 221b, once again-

"BORED!" He shouted, waving the clients out of the room. "Boring. Boring, they're all boring."

"But Sherlock, if you're that bored, there's nothing else, really-" John Watson was cut off by the detective once again.

"They're too _easy."_ Sherlock continued pacing.

John sighed. There was just no pleasing him sometimes.

"I need a real challenge. Something more difficult than these. Something a bit more like… Like Moriarty!"

"You _want_ Moriarty to come back!?"

"At least it was _interesting!"_ Sherlock said, dramatically falling onto his chair once again.

Suddenly, a strange noise seemed to catch the attention of both John made his way quickly to the window.

Outside, there stood something that looked like a blue telephone box, but printed on the sides were the words "Police Box."

John stared at this… thing, incredulous. "I- I swear that wasn't here, like, five minutes ago."

Sherlock stood up, intrigued. "No, you're definitely right about that. You think we wouldn't notice a strange blue box just 'miraculously appearing' outside our flat?" He walked briskly to the door, pulling on his coat.

"Wait- we're just going out? Just like that?" John asked.

"Like _that._ The game, John, is on- for once in forever! You're welcome to join, if you'd be interested." And with that, Sherlock was out the door and down the stairs.

Frustrated and confused, John still saw nothing better to do but investigate this with Sherlock, taking his own coat and heading out the door after him and met him outside as he was inspecting the box.

Amazed, Sherlock and John watched as someone came out of the police box, and another, and another, and another.

"How did four people fit in that tiny box?" murmured Watson.

"Ahh, hello! Sherlock Holmes, I presume?" said the first person, a young man dressed in a brown pinstriped suit and a long tan trench coat.

"Correct. And you?" Sherlock asked, mind already deducting this stranger at lightspeed.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, of course! This is Rose Tyler, Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein. We think we have a case for you," replied the Doctor, Newt chuckled a little bit at the word case.

"Well, in that case, I'd be quite interested in hearing about it- but first, I must ask, er… what _is_ this?" A rare question for the great Sherlock Holmes to ask about anything.

"Oh! This is a time machine, also known as a TARDIS, also the case is actually about a suitcase- oh! Did I mention that the TARDIS is bigger on the inside?" rambled off the Doctor.

Sherlock promptly invited himself inside, pulling open the doors and stopping in astonishment at the sight. "This- this is- I…" John found this somewhat entertaining, considering what his friend was usually like. "It's- it _is_ indeed, bigger on the inside…" Sherlock stepped in and looked around, seeming to have forgotten about the case for a moment.

"Yep, I told you, anyway the case involves Moriarty, as well as others that are interesting, as you would put it, and it will be very life threatening, also these three over here are also involved, that tall man over there, Newt Scamander, he also has a contraption like this, except it's suitcase, and-" Sherlock cut him off.

"Yes, yes, I've seen the movie," Sherlock waved the Doctor off, examining the control panel in the TARDIS.

"What's a movie?" Asked Newt out of nowhere.

"I'll explain later, so Sherlock, would you like to do a little deduction with us?" asked the Doctor.

"Wait, can we just wait a moment? This man, just comes out of nowhere, with a box that time-travels, and is bigger on the inside, with Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein, from a _movie_ , and we're just going to go with them!?" asked Watson. "A-and what is that!?" he exclaimed, pointing to Pickett, who was peeking out of Newt's coat.

"It's a bowtruckle," replied Newt.

"It's a living twig!" said Sherlock out of nowhere. "Can I see?"

Pickett recoiled a little bit at Sherlock's words and went back into Newt's coat.

"Obviously not."

"And, John, of course we are, where have you been for the last three years?" asked Sherlock, "we'll come with you lot," said Sherlock to the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh! And last but not least, Rose Tyler! My full time companion," said the Doctor.

Rose seemed to hardly be able to contain herself in front of Sherlock, holding out her hand and leaning into the TARDIS. "I'm a huge fan," she said as Sherlock turned.

"You're not from here, are you? Obviously your accent suggests you live or have previously lived somewhere close, but your clothes, your hair, your manner- not _here,_ exactly. In fact, I would say… forgive me for sounding so absurd- from a different _time period_ completely? Sometime close, I would guess that we both exist in the present, but you don't live here, you're a few years later. Just, you know, the style of everything- more modern, I suppose. You've been travelling for a while and know the Doctor well, clearly, and still can't believe all of this, as is obvious. He trusts you- no, not just that, he… well, he _likes_ you. I can see why, you're very loyal-"

"Okay, Sherlock that's enough now," interrupted the Doctor, turning red slightly.

Sherlock smirked slightly at his words, but didn't say anything.

Rose, who was also somewhat red, merely answered "...that… was amazing."

"Really? Not what most people say," Sherlock responded with a smile towards John.

"So, where do we start?" Interrupted Tina.

"We start with finding the Master," replied the Doctor.

"No, we start with finding Moriarty," objected Sherlock.

"No, we have to find my case first," Newt chimed in.

"Men," muttered Rose to Tina.

"Oi, you lot, aren't they working together? They're all probably in the same _place_ ," said Rose.

"Ahh, yes, right you are, Rose- so shall we go find them, gentlemen?" asked The Doctor, Rose caught his eye, "...and ladies,"

There was a murmur of a agreement between the group.

"Also, Sherlock, Newt, just wanted to say, your lot's coats are amazing, the material is so good. Just something I noticed we share an interest in," remarked the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor, yours too, and you, as well Sherlock," replied Newt, laughing.

"I did have mine personally made, you lot's coats are… okay compared to mine," scoffed Sherlock.

"And that's about as modest as he gets," said John, listening in.

"Men," muttered both Rose and Tina in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"So… where should we start?" asked Newt.

"Well, the easiest thing would be is to split up, Tina and Watson, you guys go the The London Eye, Newt and Rose, to The Bloody Tower, me and Sherlock will go to Big Ben," said the Doctor in response.

"Sounds good," replied Newt.

"Sounds excellent," said Rose.

"Let's go then, meet back here in three hours?" asked Watson.

They all nodded, and off they went.

 _At Big Ben_

"So, solving a mystery with Sherlock Holmes. Brilliant," said the Doctor grinning.

"Should be," Sherlock said in agreement to the Doctor's statement.

"Shall we take a look inside?" asked the Doctor.

"I suppose so." Sherlock stopped before the tower.

The Doctor whipped out his psychic paper and showed it to the man at the front, Sherlock searching for his stolen ID, which really belonged to Mycroft.

"Department of Health and Safety, Big Ben, and this is my partner, Mr. Mycroft Holmes," said the Doctor, glancing at Sherlock's fake ID. "We're here to inspect it for the state."

"The state has closed it off, why did they send you lot?" asked the security man.

"Wanted to make sure it's still safe, now if you'll let us in," replied the Doctor quickly, gesturing to the door and walking through before an objection. "Mycroft Holmes? Your brother, wasn't it?" He said to Sherlock quietly.

"Yes, I stole his ID for occupational purposes," replied Sherlock.

"Okay then… we'll, start deducting then?"

"No, I'll start deducting, you use that sonic screwdriver of yours, and sonic around the room," replied Sherlock.

"W-wait, what? How did you know about that? It's been in my pocket the whole time," said the Doctor, shocked at Sherlock's words.

"Yes, but it was peeking out when you came out of your TARDIS," replied Sherlock.

"Oh my god," replied the Doctor, wondering what he got himself into.

They looked around for a while before they heard two voices talking in unison.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?"

The Doctor and Sherlock both jumped back.

" _This is not what I meant,"_ Sherlock whispered to himself.

"Sherlock, old friend, haven't seen you in a while, have I?" Moriarty sneered.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, I believe you have aged quite a bit," The Master teased.

"Master, it doesn't have to be like this; I can help you, we can travel the universe together," pleaded the Doctor.

"Can we? Oh wait, I don't need your TARDIS, I have my own," replied the Master.

Sherlock was watching this in confusion, deducting things quickly and educating himself on the situation.

"Master, please don't go with this man- or Grindelwald, they can't help you, Sherlock, tell him what Moriarty has done," said the Doctor, a flicker of hope in his eyes.

Sherlock glanced at Moriarty, who was standing next to the Master, smiling.

"Master, I presume? Seems you two have met before," he said, gesturing to the Master and the Doctor.

"Yes, and it seems that you and my friend Moriarty here have a past," replied the Master.

"We do indeed." Sherlock threw a look at Moriarty. "I would suggest you don't get involved- you really don't want to be. You don't know what- sorry, no, you have. You've seen what he can do. He's dangerous. I repeat- don't go and get involved."

"Ahh, but Sherlock, have you not realized, I am just as dangerous," said the Master.

"Okay, Master, stop playing. What do you want with us?" cut in the Doctor.

"Doctor, why do you think I always want something? Isn't okay if I just drop in with my friend once and while and visit you?" replied the Master.

Moriarty smiled. "Suppose you're thinking the same?" He asked Sherlock.

"Yes, I would say I am. Don't tell me you're visiting. If you are, you can show yourself out the door. I don't do 'visitors.'" Sherlock responded.

"But, you _will_ make an exception for us, and you know why?" asked the Master.

"It's because, we've got your precious Watson, and your flower, Doctor," continued Moriarty.

Sherlock seemed to suddenly become more worried, looking frantically around the room. "John!"

The Doctor seemed to do the same, sonicing for other life-forms except them. "Rose!" he cried.

"If you want your companions back detectives, then you'll have to give _us_ something for them," sneered Moriarty.

"What do you want?" the Doctor and Sherlock said in unison.

"Ah, not much. Only… you." Moriarty pointed to the two of them. "That is, if you want your precious friends back. Friends. Ha. What have they ever done anyway?"

Suddenly, Newt came bursting in. "I've been looking everywhere, I think I lost Rose, and then I looked to go and find Tina and both of them are gone, too-"

"Ahh, the other one. I was wondering when he was going to show up," said the Master, cutting him off.

Newt looked around at the strange scene. "Wh- What's going on here? And who are you? What do you want from me?" He asked frantically to Moriarty and the Master, who were standing before Sherlock and the Doctor.

"Well, what do we want with him again?" started Moriarty sarcastically. "Oh wait, we already have it. Grindelwald!" he barked to the sides.

"Mr. Scamander, we meet again. Seems so long ago that it was just you and me on those train tracks," said Grindelwald walking in smoothly, case in hand.

"No- you were- you- How did you get here?" Newt asked, still confused.

"Oh my god, Scamander, the Master, Moriarty and Grindelwald have taken Rose and Watson, and now they want us," explained Sherlock impatiently.

"Who are you working for!?" the Doctor burst out.

"Oh, Doctor, you think we're working for _someone_?" asked the Master.

Moriarty merely laughed at their confusion. "Trust you lot to jump to conclusions. Who ever said anything about working for anyone?"

"He did, and now I am," Sherlock retorted.

"Oh, Scamander, did I mention? We also have your girlfriend," said the Master, changing the topic quickly.

"What? You have Tina, too!? What do you want her for?" Newt exclaimed.

"Well, really, we need you," replied the Master sneakily.

"Newt, I need you to apparate us away," muttered the Doctor to Newt.

"Okay, hold on to me, and grab Sherlock," Newt replied.

"Well, it looks like your visit must be cut short," remarked the Doctor as they apparated away.

* * *

The trio reappeared outside 221b Baker street. Sherlock pulled his hand away from Newt's rather dramatically.

"Okay, how are going to get them back!? Why didn't Tina just stay home? Queenie did, she should've stayed- oh this is all my fault, what am I going to tell Queenie!?" rambled off Newt, completely stressed out.

"Newt, get a grip, first we have to find out who they are working for, I can tell when the Master is lying, I grew up with him," said the Doctor, shaking Newt by the shoulders.

Sherlock hastily unlocked the door to his flat, heading upstairs and seeming to forget about the Doctor and Newt until Newt poked his head inside. "Oh- er, yes, come in." He found himself pacing across the living room once again.

"So, Sherlock, do you have any ideas where they might be?" asked the Doctor, putting his feet up like he owned the place.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," snapped back Sherlock.

Newt recoiled slightly at this harsh remark.

"He's supposedly always like this," the Doctor explained. "Don't take it personally."

"Stop psychoanalyzing me," said Sherlock. "That's _my_ job."

"Sorry" Newt mumbled, looking down quickly.

"Listen, Sherlock, I know you're used to commanding John around, but I don't do that, working with me, you actually have to work _with_ me- not against me, not over me, but with the two of us," said the Doctor. "You don't know about Grindelwald, or the Master, we all have to work together, we know our enemies' strengths and some weaknesses, they must have a common weakness."

Sherlock sighed loudly, before sitting down and putting his fingers to his temples, deep in thought. The Doctor fiddled with his sonic, while Newt stood awkwardly in the corner of the room in silence.

"So, er…" Newt started, trailing off.

"Mind palace," Sherlock mumbled in an attempted explanation.

"Sorry, what?"

The detective looked up at him. "My mind palace, basically a part of my mind where most of my thoughts reside and I go when I need to think about something that requires more than merely deducting. Now, my apologies, but I need silence. You're welcome to leave the room if that's too much for you."

"Er… sorry?" Newt replied confusedly.

"Silence. I need silence." Sherlock returned to his previous stance without any further explanation.

"Sherlock, we get it, you need silence, if you need silence so much, then shut up," replied the Doctor, going to his own "mind palace."

Newt stood awkwardly in a corner, inspecting 221B, wondering what the holes in the wall where.

"I know where they are," said the Doctor and Sherlock in unison.

"You do? Then… where are they?" Newt asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you're going to need a cell phone. We need to split up." Sherlock told him.

"What's a…. Cell phone..?" asked Newt. "What does it do..?"

"We forgot Newt is from a completely different time period, obviously." The Doctor recalled Newt standing in awe of all the technology of the time period. "Right, 80 years into the future. So, Newt, we need to set you up."

"Right, we'll get you an android," said the Doctor.

"No, we'll be getting him an iPhone, the best type," objected Sherlock.

"Do you have to disagree with everything I say?"

"Obviously no, because yes, I do have to agree with the fact that I do disagree with everything you say."

"Boys, please, what's an iPhone?" Newt intervened.

"Okay, so basically, a cell phone, is a portable device that you can _call_ on, which is basically, when you put it to your ear and.. Oh I give up, Sherlock you do it," said the Doctor, exasperated.

Sherlock looked around for his own phone, pulling it out of his pocket. "See? iPhone."

The Doctor sighed, laughing quietly.

"Well, a cell phone… a device that allows one to call another user of a different cell phone and hear their voice at the same time. Oh- er, Doctor, call me or something. Just show him." Sherlock said.

While Sherlock was explaining this, and showing Newt his phone, Newt looked as intrigued as if he had just found a new creature, hanging onto every word they were saying.

The Doctor gave Sherlock a call, the phone rang. "You see, when you put in the number of someone else, they get a call, and they can answer, you don't always have to answer though," explained Sherlock, declining the Doctor's call.

"Okay, now that you get it, we should get you a phone, an Android at that," the Doctor cut in.

"No, an iPhone," retorted Sherlock.

It was starting to become dark. Newt laughed quietly, took of his coat, and lay down on the sofa, using his coat as a blanket. _This is going to be a long night_ , he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the other chapter four, we aren't sure what happened, this is the real one**

Newt awoke the next morning on the couch, forgetting where he was for a moment, until he spotted Sherlock and the Doctor, both also asleep in the chairs across the room. Apparently they had all stayed up late trying to teach Newt the basics of using a cell phone, while Sherlock and the Doctor argued back and forth over the most ridiculous things.

"Not Rose," Newt heard the Doctor mutter in his sleep.

Newt stood, planning to make tea, but realized he didn't know how to use a kettle and couldn't find any pots to heat up water, so he just waited for the two of them to wake up.

Sherlock awoke soon afterwards to the sound of Newt dropping something, which luckily turned out to only be a spoon.

"Who's attacking!?" He asked groggily as he got up quickly, feeling around for something to fend off these nonexistent attackers.

"It's just me. I was trying to make tea, but I don't know how to use this… contraption," replied Newt, gesturing to the kettle.

Sherlock laughed suddenly. "Oh. I'll do that."

The Doctor awoke to the sudden sound of the kettle popping, "Where's Rose?" he asked tiredly.

"Rose isn't here right now," replied Newt. "I'm making tea- well, Sherlock is."

"Mmmm, wake me up when it's ready," said the Doctor, and he slumped back to sleep.

Newt looked to Sherlock, "Wake him up again, you fool, the tea is ready," said Sherlock.

"Umm, yes! Okay, umm, Doctor?" asked Newt, tapping him on the shoulder. "The tea's ready."

"Hmm, tea?" the Doctor asked, still not completely awake.

"Quite obviously," Sherlock thrust the cup rather roughly at the Doctor.

"Hmm, thanks, I'm not a morning person," said the Doctor, taking a sip.

"It's er, noon," said Newt.

"Were we really up that late? Well, I suppose we were, considering this is where we are now." The Doctor straightened up in John's chair, looking around at his surroundings once again.

Suddenly, Sherlock stopped stirring his cup as he looked towards the chair and realized what had happened the previous day. "John."

Newt dropped his tea at Sherlock's sudden movements, but Sherlock, as always lightning fast, quickly caught the cup before it hit the floor.

"Sorry," mumbled Newt.

"How did you do that!?" the Doctor bursted out. "How're you so smart!? You're of this world, not a timelord, not an alien, not anything- how are you possible!?"

Sherlock smirked at this comment. "I've been asking the same question myself."

The Doctor looked like Sherlock was three rocks wrapped in one rock, he shook his head and continued to drink his tea.

Newt looked like he had been thinking really hard when he suddenly burst out, "What if Sherlock is a Timelord too?!"

The Doctor looked at Newt like he was crazy. "Newt, that is insane- can't be possible, there are only two left: me and the Master. The Timelords wouldn't make another one," dismissed the Doctor.

Sherlock was silent at this possibility, thinking. "I'm a- what?"

"Timelord. I'm a Timelord. Meaning… well, you're not human. You're like me. You can travel through time and space, you're smarter than any human being," the Doctor said, still trying to see any reasoning in this.

"But it's impossible, so we never said last night where Rose, John, and Tina are, they are in-"

"The Bloody Tower," finished Sherlock.

"Don't finish my sentences for me," snapped the Doctor.

Sherlock just smirked once again.

"The Bloody Tower?" asked Newt, "you mean the one Henry III used?"

"Just so. You said you looked for Tina and John at the London Eye and couldn't find them there, and obviously they couldn't have been imprisoned and hidden so quickly when we were in Big Ben. This leaves to most likely location to be the Bloody Tower, seeing as it is the easiest hiding spot and they also want us to be able to find them so they can lure us there. Seeing as we have no other option, we must head directly into their trap." Sherlock suddenly realized what they had been putting off. "No, wait- we just… We… forgot about them, or something! What's happened to them? How are they? We need to go. Now."

"Sherlock, for once I agree. We have to leave now," said the Doctor, jumping out of John's chair.

"I don't think you can just go _waltzing_ into the Bloody Tower, there are tours you have to go with," reasoned Newt.

"We go tonight then," replied Sherlock. "We'll plan on what we're going to do, get you a cell phone and go."

The Doctor pulled out his own cell phone at the mention of this. "Haven't they got their phones? I mean, at least Rose and John? We should call, see what happens."

Pausing, Sherlock considered this idea. "I do have to agree on that. However, the chance of them having phones on the is very slight. They clearly would have called by now if they had been in danger, and knowing Moriarty and what I'm going by of these Master and Grindelwald people, they're smart enough to realize that leaving these prisoners with a means of communication is an incredibly stupid idea. Anyone would realize that Now the question is, where and how are they being kept? Are they simply imprisoned or bound in some way? Well, the first option could be equally as likely as the latter, considering they're inside the Bloody Tower. There's likely quite enough room for either…"

"We should at least try," said the Doctor firmly. "Call John, I'll call Rose."

With concern, the both of them hurriedly called. It rang for a few seconds on both phones, then an answer- but not from either of who they thought it would be from.

"Hello, Doctor, long time, you really thought we didn't take their cell phones? You're dumber than you look, and that's saying something. Even with those ridiculous glasses of yours. I assume you're looking for your flower? Well sorry, but she can't come to the phone right now," sneered the Master. "She's busy," the Master laughed as he hung the phone up.

The Doctor heard muffled voices from the background as he said those words, his heart lifted, at least he knew they were _alive._

"No! Rose, Master, take me, take Sherlock, even, just leave Rose, John and Tina alone, they didn't do anything! Please, I'm begging you," shouted the Doctor to the hung up phone.

Moriarty's voice came from the other end of Sherlock's phone. "Well, hello there, _Sherlock._ I know it's you, obviously. I didn't even need to look at the contact. Looking for John, I presume? He sends his apologies- he's… _unavailable_." The call was ended with Moriarty's despicable laughing.

"No- _John!"_ Sherlock attempted to run to the door, ignoring both the Doctor and Newt's worried faces.

"Wait-" Newt, who had been standing and watching, worried, confused, and without a phone, caught Sherlock's collar as he tried to leave the room.

"Ow! I- We need to find them, they're _alive-"_

"Sherlock, I know, you want to find John, I want to find Rose, but we have to keep calm, we can figure out a plan to get them all back, including Tina," replied the Doctor, trying to calm everyone down, including Newt, whose face looked as stressed as it did the night before.

Sherlock was breathing heavily, pacing with his hands pressed together under his chin, as he always did when he was thinking. "Right- just, you know, don't offer to sacrifice me without my consent next time? I mean- well, just…" He seemed to give up here.

Meanwhile, Newt had his face in his hands, trying to wrap his head around this and trying not to think of Queenie back in 1923.

"No," Newt said firmly.

"What..?" asked the Doctor.

"No, this can't be real, this is impossible, time travel, aliens, people being held captive in the Bloody Tower who could die any minute, no this can't be real, this is a dream, you people can't exist, a man who is probably the smartest man ever alive cannot be real, a man with knowledge that's out of this world, and is out this world, it can't be real" Newt tried to deny.

The Doctor's face softened and he sat down next to Newt, who had collapsed onto the sofa. "Newt…" He began, unsure how to start. He couldn't reassure him here, though- it was real, and it was the painful reality that Newt feared.

"I- I'm sorry, that this has happened, and I really hate to say it, but, well, this is reality. I know that you aren't from here, and you are fearful for Tina and your life's work, but we have to stay strong," said the Doctor, in an attempt of a pep talk.

Sherlock stopped pacing, staring at Newt in an attempt to empathize with him. He tried to understand how this must have been, but, well, he was Sherlock, and found this somewhat difficult.

"Er…" He sighed. "Yeah. We can't really change it now. It's happened and we're going to need to get to the bottom of this, no matter what it causes."

"Sorry, it's just, this is _insane_ ," replied Newt, his face in his hands.

"It is, and when it's over, you can go back home, it'll be fine," assured the Doctor.

"Er, yes, it will all be fine?" tried Sherlock.

The Doctor shot Sherlock a look that plainly said, _you are not helping_. Sherlock shrugged.

After an awkward silence, Newt took his face out of his hands, stared at Sherlock and the Doctor for a full ten seconds before saying, "So, what's the plan?"

The Doctor jumped up at his words, "Well, we'll leave to sneak in around midnight and then get in, save Rose, John, Tina, defeat the Master, Moriarty and Grindelwald and leave, and then Newt, you can go back home, Rose and I'll go back, maybe go for a trip to see a meteor shower up close in the TARDIS, and Sherlock, you and John can go back to solving mysteries and we'll all live happily ever after," explained the Doctor.

"It's not going to be that simple," Sherlock pointed out.

"Well, we can try to stick to that plan, now we should go get Newt a phone," replied the Doctor.

Newt seemed to brighten at this idea. "Let's get to this, then."


	5. Chapter 5

_At the phone shop_

"For the last time Sherlock, he needs an Android, iPhones are too complex for him, what if Siri turns on randomly?" argued the Doctor.

"What if Google turns on randomly? It's the same difference. iPhones are just better."

"Guys, can I just get that one?" Newt asked, pointing to a Samsung.

"You can't get a Samsung! They're terrible!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"No. No Samsungs. Terrible. I have to agree on that one point." Sherlock attempted to reach for the phone Newt was examining, but he pulled it away.

"See, if Sherlock and I actually agree on something, it must be correct," reasoned the Doctor.

"Exactly," Sherlock said.

"Guys, I don't understand your phones. I'm going to get this one. At least it's not so _big_ " argued Newt.

"Yes, but it's a _Samsung_ ," said the Doctor, almost looking pained.

"But I just _want_ this one…" Newt argued.

Sherlock sighed loudly. "Fine. But let me just say, if you realize later that you're regretting it, we're not getting another one. Much too expensive."

"That is actually not a problem, TARDIS has a money making machine- can't even tell it's counterfeit," said the Doctor quickly.

" _Stop motivating him,"_ hissed Sherlock.

"Let's just get the phone and go," said Newt irritably, having had enough of the Doctor's and Sherlock's antics.

Later that night, when they were leaving to sneak out, Newt said, "I'll just apparate us there."

Sherlock hesitated at this option, then reluctantly agreed, as it was easiest. However, he would have preferred to gone the way requiring the least amount of physical contact.

"Okay, you lot, hold on to me, and don't let go," warned Newt, extending both of his hands to his two companions.

 _At the Bloody Tower_

"Okay, so where exactly are they?" asked Newt.

"Well…" the Doctor began. "Er…"

They both turned to Sherlock, who stared back blankly. "Er… let's go, then."

They started to wander around the tower, hoping they could find them by passing the right room.

"Lumos," muttered Newt, the tip of his wand lit up.

"So, um, be careful of trapdoors, they're everywhe-" the Doctor was cut off by a crash.

Sherlock turned around and looked down.

"AGHHHHH!"

Newt had fallen into one of the various trapdoors placed in the floor.

"Scamander, what did he just say?" Sherlock said, a bit less concerned than he should have been.

"Newt! Are you alright?" called down the Doctor.

"Y-yeah! I think so," Newt called back.

Propping open the trapdoor, the two remaining looked into the darkness for any sign of Newt. The drop didn't seem all too large, but it was still enough that it was extremely difficult to see anything. They could only imagine what it was like for their friend.

"Newt! Do you have your wand?" called down the Doctor.

"Doctor- look." Sherlock picked up Newt's wand, which had been lying on the ground.

"Great. Let's see, what if we can work this?"

Newt seemed to overhear some of what they were saying. "Er- guys, don't-"

A reddish blast was visible even from where Newt was, under the floor. "Oh- er, whoops," said Sherlock's voice.

"It only works for wizards!"

"Maybe there's a way, maybe we could throw down some rope, or something," reasoned the Doctor.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Sherlock, seemingly only for the sake of arguing. "We didn't even bring rope."

"Well, maybe we can conjure rope or something. I don't know how wands work."

"Oh, don't do anything with it. You're just going to blow up something."

"Like _you_ did?"

"Shut up."

"Maybe we could sonic him out?" asked the Doctor, taking out his sonic.

" _Sonic_ him? Can sonics even _do_ that? Considering the mass of any organism as large as a human, that doesn't even seem possible-"

"Maybe they can, you've never even seen a sonic before yesterday!" the Doctor soniced down.

"Oi, stop it! It feels weird, like I'm being shocked, but at the same time not," came Newt's voice from downstairs.

"Oh, sorry!"

"I told you that wasn't a good idea."

"Please just be quiet."

"And have _you_ figure it out yourself. We'll all be dead before that happens," Sherlock retorted.

"Please! I'm a _Timelord_ , you're just a human," shot back the Doctor.

"I think you've forgotten just how impressed you were this morning with my human heritage- I quote, ' _how are you possible?'"_ Sherlock added.

BAM! The Doctor straight punched Sherlock in the face.

Sherlock almost fought back- but somehow caught himself before doing so. "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING TOGETHER. THIS IS NOT WORKING TOGETHER."

"LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT WORKING TOGETHER IS!" the Doctor yelled.

"I KNOW… ENOUGH. I'M NOT COMPLETELY INHUMAN, YOU KNOW."

"WELL THAT'S THE VIBE I'M GETTING FROM YOU, NOW YOU CAN HELP ME OR NOT!"

"OI! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" screamed Newt from the bottom, having run out of patience. "YOU GENIUSES, JUST THROW MY WAND DOWN TO ME! EVER THOUGHT OF THAT!?"

Sherlock huffed at the Doctor, and tossed the wand down to Newt.

A second later, Newt popped up next to them.

"Let's go," Sherlock said, brushing himself off.

A little while later, while they were still trying to find the others, Newt's phone went off.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" he yelled.

"Calm down, I just made us a groupchat," said Sherlock. "You should really put your phone on silent."

"We should split up, considering we went through all this to get Newt a phone," the Doctor suggested.

"I don't even know how to use this," said Newt, gesturing to the phone, "Sherlock was so stressed out about leaving, I had no time to figure it out."

"I doubt you could have figured it out on your own," scoffed Sherlock.

"I repeat, please just be quiet. Newt, all you really need to know is how to answer texts and how to call if necessary." The Doctor explained all this to him rather quickly, leaving Newt somewhat confused still.

"Call if anything happens," said Sherlock as he went off in a different direction.

"Yeah, meet back here in around an hour if we don't find anything," said the Doctor, leaving Newt.

"At least I won't have to put up with those two for a while," muttered Newt under his breath.

"I heard that," said Sherlock and the Doctor's voice from different directions.

Newt found himself wandering somewhat aimlessly around the various twisting corridors, not really knowing where he was going, and often found himself going in circles.

Suddenly, his phone lit up with another notification. Hastily he opened it, trying to recollect what the Doctor had instructed him to do.

 _Guys- I think I might have found them. Or at least I'm onto something. -the Doctor_

Newt struggled to respond to this. _Whereare_

 _You -newt_

 _What is with your typing? -SH_

 _Idontknowhowtousethiscontraption_

 _Itconfusesme- new_

 _You don't have to put Newt at the end of every text, there's something called contacts-the Doctor._

 _Coming from someone who signs all their texts. Don't say anything about me, it's a habit. -SH_

 _Why, because you're always texting people you're not supposed to be?- The Doctor_

 _No, because there's always a chance the number might be recognized. It's on my site. I prefer to use John's phone when I need to. -SH_

 _Butyouhaveyourownphone-newt_

 _The number, I said- and are you aware there's such thing as a spacebar? -SH_

 _Whatsaspacebaragain-Newt_

 _Please, he's still learning. -the Doctor_

 _You said you found them? -SH_

 _Right, yes, meet back at where we were before -the Doctor_

 _Sure if i can figure it out- n_

 _ewtwt_

While Sherlock preferred to depend on his memory, Newt had casted a spell that took him back.

When they all met back where they were, the Doctor said, "Okay, stay with me, I think they are in the heart of the tower, it takes a long time to get there and there are a lot of twists and turns, so stay behind me."

"Lumos maxima," muttered Newt.

The wide beam illuminated the hall in front of him. He eventually became aware that he had passed Sherlock and the Doctor approximately three times without realizing it, until the Doctor finally spotted him and called him back.

"You've got to work on your navigation skills, Newt," said Sherlock.

"Sorry. Anyways, we were here because…?" Newt started.

"I brought you here, for them," the Doctor said, pointed Moriarty, the Master and Grindelwald.


	6. Chapter 6

"Doctor… why?" whispered Newt.

"Scamander, you idiot," Sherlock said, as he walked toward the Doctor, and _walked through him._

"Wait-" Newt ignored the comment. "Er, what- how?"

"A hologram, obviously, Scamander, you think hanging with this lot, you'd become smarter," said Grindelwald.

"How did you-" Newt stared, incredulous.

"Anyway, ignoring the blundering idiot in the room," said the Master, looking directly at Newt for a second before turning to Sherlock.

"I am assuming that you're wondering where the Doctor is, don't worry, you'll be joining him soon," said the Master.

"Grindelwald, show them to where they will stay until our guests arrive," said Moriarty, coming in.

Rather roughly, Grindelwald searched for any sign of Newt's wand on him to make sure he couldn't apparate or anything Sherlock could have used in defense. However, always quick thinking, Newt hurriedly pretended to drop something and instead slipped his wand into his boot as he "picked it up."

"I'm unarmed-" He said, raising his hands in a motion of submission.

Grindelwald gave him a look of disbelief, but since he couldn't find anything, he proceeded to lead Sherlock and Newt to their cells. "Oh, and if you're wondering where your Doctor went, we've found him- he's safe… for now." He threw Sherlock in with the Doctor, who seemed to be unconscious. While they were taking Newt, he swiftly got his wand, and quickly apparated to 221B.

Newt reappeared, but not where he had wanted to be. _Where is this?_ It seemed to be just another room in the Bloody Tower. A misapparation.

Until he heard the voices. High, cold, voices.

Not human voices.

"WHAT HAS BECOME OF THE DOCTOR? WHERE ARE SHERLOCK HOLMES AND NEWT SCAMANDER? THE LAST OF THE TIMELORDS MUST COME TOGETHER."

"What the heck," whispered Newt as he hid behind something. He saw something that looked like a robot, but with a plunger and, _is that a whisk?_ He thought. _This is definitely not 221B…._

"HAVE THEY ACQUIRED THE CASE, THE TIMELORD CASE?" Continued the cold, metal voices.

"YES, AND THE DOCTOR AND SHERLOCK HOLMES HAVE BEEN SECURED. SHALL WE KEEP THE HUMAN FOR INFORMATIONAL PURPOSES?"

"THE DALEK EMPEROR WANTED THE HUMAN, HE DID NOT SAY WHY. HE NEEDS HIM."

"AT LAST, WE ARE CLOSE TO BEING VICTORIOUS. WE HAVE THE ONLY TIMELORD TECHNOLOGY LEFT ON THE EARTH."

"DALEKS WILL BE THE SUPREME BEINGS IN ALL OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"WE SHALL REIGN SUPERIOR OVER ALL."

"AND WE WILL EXTERMINATE THE LAST OF THE TIMELORDS, THE DOCTOR, THE MASTER, AND SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

 _With Sherlock and the Doctor_

"Doctor- Doctor are you awake?" whispered Sherlock, nudging him a little bit.

"Uhhhghdf."

"Come on," Sherlock said quietly to himself. "Doctor, I- I need you- _please."_

"Hmm, where are we?" asked the Doctor, slowly waking up. "I think someone hit me on the head?"

"I- I don't know. The Master and Moriarty and Grindelwald- they've captured Newt- well, and us, too, but I've no idea where we are or what they're planning or what happened to- John- and Rose, we need to get them out!" Sherlock explained quickly.

"NERGH, what? Yes, we need to get them out," said the Doctor getting up, swaying a bit. "I think, someone took my sonic though, there is something weird about this cell."

"No, no, _no,_ what are we going to _do_ here?!" Sherlock stood and worriedly paced around the windowless cell.

The Doctor, now realizing what danger they were in, copied this action. "There's _nothing_ , we _can_ do, Sherlock, maybe Newt? Maybe he got out?"

"No, but he did have his wand on him, he sneaked it into his boot last second, but I doubt he apparated to the right place."

"He could have."

"Well, he probably didn't," replied Sherlock.

"Shut up for a second, Sherlock," said the Doctor.

"No, _you_ , shut up, Doctor, it's all your fault we're in this situation anyway, if you hadn't appeared in your blue box thing, this never would have happened in the first place," said Sherlock.

" _This was important!_ Did you expect me to let everything go wrong? Let them just _take over the Earth_? More importantly, would _you_ have? People's _lives_ depend on this, I am not going to let them suffer. I have been protecting this planet for hundreds of year and I will not. Stop. Now." The Doctor said, frustrated with Sherlock, frustrated with their entire situation, frustrated with himself for letting this happen.

Sherlock considered this. It was true, as much as he didn't like to admit it. And he, just as well as the Doctor, would do the same, whatever it meant. And right now, that meant getting out and saving the rest of them. "Doctor, I… Sorry. I don't really know what to do and I realize I say things I shouldn't and that we have to save the others-please, let's just try to do this together."

The Doctor managed a smile at Sherlock for once. "Yeah, let's try. But Rose- and John, and Tina, where are they? What's happened? Are they alright? No, please let them be alright…" His smile vanished as the wave of realization came crashing over him.

"I would expect they're alive, because I think they would keep them there for us to find them- but who knows what they've been doing to them? Dear god, anything could happen, and meanwhile we're stuck in this bloody _cell_ with no means of getting out or saving them, Newt is gone, and Moriarty, the Master, and Grindelwald are on the loose…" Sherlock rambled on, face in his hands. He looked up for a second. "Are you _sure_ , they took your sonic?"

"Must have, they took my whole jacket-, the Master knows I keep everything in there," said the Doctor, quietly.

"No, no, no, please… we need to save them, we need to save Newt- I can't let them die just because of _me…"_ Leaning against the wall, Sherlock attempted to enter his mind palace to find any sort of way to get out.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, you're right, I shouldn't have come, I could probably take on all three of them on my own, I should not have gotten you or Newt involved," said the Doctor, guilt rushing through his mind.

Sherlock paused at this. "Doctor-" For the first time since they had met, Sherlock actually felt sympathy for the Doctor. All the things he had said to him, they had all been wrong. And he realized now that what was really important was stopping Moriarty, the Master and Grindelwald. The Doctor couldn't do this on his own, even if he claimed he could. "No. No, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault, and I had never realized it until now- nothing could have been done to prevent this. I'm here because- well, you need me, and I need you. Please, we just- we need to get them out. I care more for John than I do probably for myself, and I could never forgive myself if anything happened. And your Rose- you feel the same, I can see it. But instead we're stuck here, and- we need to _do something._ I- I'm sorry I said all those things, because I didn't think about, well, all _this."_

Surprising himself, even, Sherlock knelt on the ground where the Doctor had been sitting. "We need to this for them."

"Or, you guys could wait until you noticed me," said Newt, who had apparated a few minutes before.

"Newt! How long have you even been standing there?" asked the Doctor, jumping at his words.

"Not long, but- well, I have some very valuable- and, well, interesting information." Newt looked toward Sherlock. "Sherlock, you probably want to hear all this."

Intrigued, the two of them listen closely as he explained.


	7. Chapter 7

"There were these… things, I don't know what they are, but I've learned to expect the insane here- they were like robots, almost, and they had these plunger-whisk things attached, and they're shaped sorta like… er, I don't know, and-"

The Doctor stopped him in disbelief. "Daleks."

"What?"

"Daleks, an alien lifeform that I have defeated- they can't be back again, no- but they are… I'm going to need your help in this," the Doctor explained.

"Sorry- what exactly are these things? What can they do? How dangerous are they? Need a lot more information than that," Sherlock, intrigued yet worried, questioned.

"The most dangerous beings in the universe. Time and time again, I have defeated them yet they always come back. They destroyed my people and we destroyed them, a never ending war. Their one objective is to kill all lifeforms that aren't Dalek. To bring back Skaro, their home planet. To be the supreme beings in the universe. They show no mercy, they have no conscience, they don't feel, they were created to kill, they know that I'm a threat so I can scare them sometimes, but not with a whole armada behind them," explained the Doctor sullenly.

"So we're expected to do what, exactly?" Inquired Sherlock.

"Well, it depends on what exactly is happening-"

"Guys. I have more information that just that,' interrupted Newt, now looking suddenly slightly anxious. "When I got there, they had said, 'WHAT HAS BECOME OF THE DOCTOR? WHERE ARE SHERLOCK HOLMES AND NEWT SCAMANDER?' They want us, and- well-" He stopped here, trying to comprehend everything once again. "Well, they said they wanted 'the last of the Timelords and the last of the Timelord technology. They also said," Newt paused for a second, looking at Sherlock with such a keen interest. "That they will 'exterminate' the last Timelords in the universe, 'The Doctor, the Master and…." He stopped again for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock stared at Newt, silent. The Doctor gaped at Sherlock incredulously.

The Doctor seemed to be at a loss for words. "So- he- You're saying- SHERLOCK HOLMES IS A Timelord?!"

Newt nodded tentatively and looked back at Sherlock, who was still staring without a word. "I- I mean, I think that's what they meant, but I don't know for sure- Sherlock, are you… okay?"

Sherlock had a look on his face that could not exactly be described. His face was white as a sheet.

"I'm a- I'm a- a Timelord?"

"It makes sense, I mean, but why would the Timelords make you? They made the Master as the perfect soldier, I just survived, but why you- and why give you such- such Sherlock-iness?" asked the Doctor.

Sherlock seemed to not understand this either. "No- I can't be, I have a brother, Mycroft is my brother- my human brother, and, a human family, I'm a human, I have to be.

"Does anyone else notice anything about this cell? It seems weird," commented the Doctor, feeling the walls.

"Who cares about the cell, I'm a Timelord, and Newt, they said they had Timelord technology? The case isn't Timelord technology," asked Sherlock, finding a flaw in his story. "I- I don't understand this, just- how?"

"Listen, Sherlock, I don't know, but I am not going to lie- I'm sort of happy that there's another Timelord left, and we might not know why you were even created, but you're a Timelord," the Doctor grinned, elated that there was another one left.

"I'm a Timelord-" Sherlock repeated, then shook his head. "Sorry, what does that even mean? I mean, you explained it before, but…"

"Well, a Timelord- wait, let me start from the beginning, Timelords lived on a planet called Galifrey. They were your normal bunch, until the Daleks came. There was a time war between the Timelords and the Daleks, so many lives were lost, and then I had to end it," started the Doctor.

"What do you mean, you had to end it?" asked Newt.

"I had to blow them all up, including the Timelords. I was the only one who survived- other than the Master, who had ran, he had forgotten his identity for a while. And then, I was the last one. Timelords are basically stronger humans, they see better, smell better, anything better, have two hearts, and instead of dying, exactly, they regenerate. You see when a Timelord faces death, he or she, instead of dying, become a different person all together- new personality, new eyes, new everything. I guess that's a Timelord in a nutshell," explained the Doctor.

"You- you're saying… basically, I possess a binary vascular system, the ability to 'regenerate,' and better intelligence and senses than humans?" Reviewing this for a moment, Sherlock realized it might actually be true.

"Well, yes, that was kind of obvious don't you think?" replied the Doctor.

"But- well, regeneration- I would have remembered regenerating, right? And I would have realized I don't even have one heart."

"Well, I assume this is your first regeneration."

"I get more than one regeneration, then? How long does it take? Or how many do I get? How does it work? I mean, this would mean I live longer than the human being, wouldn't it?" Sherlock questioned rather quickly.

"Well, yes- you see, Timelords can live for hundreds of years. For example, I am on my tenth regeneration. You, however, are on your first, so you are probably still in the lifespan of a human, maybe a little older." the Doctor explained. "Basically, if you were to die, you would… Well, you would have to be, er, killed, usually, unless you live until you regenerate of old age. Then, I guess you just sort of change- it's hard to explain."

"Wait, so if I regenerate, I would lose my hair?" asked Sherlock, running a hand through his hair. "My hair is great."

"Yeaahh, it's not that great," said the Doctor.

"Can we focus on more important things right now? Like the Daleks wanting all three of us?" Interrupted Newt again.

Shooting a look at the Doctor, Sherlock reluctantly agreed. "Right, yes- We need to get out of here, first."

"Guys…. Look at the floor," pointed out Newt.

"It's… moving!" The Doctor looked for his sonic, but then remembering it had been taken.


	8. Chapter 8

"W-Where are we going..?" asked Newt, looking up.

Franitically, Sherlock looked wildly around for some way out of this strange cell, but everything was happening so fast. "Are we going anywhere in the first place?"

"I'm afraid we are- right into a dalek ship," murmured the Doctor.

The ship materialized around them as the cell teleported inside of it. Metal walls surrounded them once again, but it wasn't a cell. Then they saw the Daleks, and _the Master_ , coming up on a different platform, looking just as confused as there were, Grindelwald next to him, smirking, and what looked like a dazed Moriarty, standing behind him.

They were surrounded with seemingly robotic creatures. Almost like a tin can, but with almost _eggs_ pointing out, and somewhat strange looking weapons attached to the front of the armour. All with one purpose- to kill these Timelords. They looked almost scared from the fact that they had all the remaining Timelords in one place and that they captured them successfully, if they could show expression through their metal encasings and glowing eyestalks. The Dalek Emperor, slime ball that he is (literally) was waiting in anticipation of these Timelords all in one place- no where to go, no one to depend on.

"THE TIMELORDS HAVE BEEN ACQUIRED!" Said a Dalek, standing next to the Dalek emperor.

Grindelwald talked first. "The Master, Newt Scamander, Sherlock Holmes, and the Doctor, all in one place, all completely helpless. This is impressive. The last of the Timelords and the remaining humans."

"What is the meaning of this, Grindelwald, you told us that you wouldn't take me to the Daleks?" Said the Master.

"Ah, but you've trusted me for so long- I believe you've learnt your lesson. Not a problem for much longer, though, as soon you will be-"

"EXTERMINATE!" Yelled a Dalek. "YOU- WILL- BE- EXTERMINATED!"

"Yes, but not just yet, as I figure I might as well let you in on my plan if that is to happen."

"Your plan? You said you were working _with_ us," replied the Master.

"You're all so gullible. I was never really working with you, but by faking it, I've accomplished everything I've wanted," explained Grindelwald. "See, the Daleks here promised me a much better deal. I would collect all the rest of the Timelords and anything left of them, and the Daleks would take care of you. Then they claimed that they would rule the universe and promised me the entire Earth- the entire _planet-_ and I figured it was a fair deal, and I see it has been. You've fallen right into a trap- you, Master, we're only here to you could be turned in to the Daleks, and Moriarty-" he gestured to where Moriarty had been standing- "well, he was merely for information. Now he's staying with me, as I could use some help. I've imperioed him, obviously."

"Grindelwald, the Daleks won't give you Earth, Daleks don't have souls. They don't think about humans, they don't give a damn about them, all they care about is that the entire universe is under their control," said the Doctor, trying to sway Grindelwald.

"I think they have had a change of heart," said Grindelwald, grinning maliciously.

The Daleks seemed to be enraged by the Doctor's remarks and prevented any further comments by screaming "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"

"No," said the Dalek emperor coming forward.

The yelling Daleks were silenced at the command of their emperor.

"Shall we get on with it, then?" Continued Grindelwald.

"THE DAAAALEKS SHALL BE SUPERIOR. WE WANT THE MAGIC. WE WANT POWER OVER ALL."

"WE WILL BE SUPERIOR!" chorused the Daleks.

Newt looked back up from fiddling with his wand. "Hang on, you want _magic?_ You can't just _get_ magic, it doesn't work that way- besides, you have Grindelwald, isn't that enough?"

Ignoring Newt's reasoning, the Daleks continued to protest. "NOT ENOUGH. WE NEED MORE. WE NEED ALL THE MAGIC!"

"Wait," said Grindelwald quickly."You don't need _mine_ right?"

"THAT IS INCORRECT, WE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD, INCLUDING THE WIZARDING WORLD!"

"WE NEED ALL THE MAGIC WE CAN ACQUIRE," said another Dalek.

"Leave me, I will speak to the Timelords alone," said the Emperor.

"YOU CANNOT, EMPEROR!" said a Dalek.

"Are you defying me!?"

"YOU CANNOT, EMPEROR!" The Daleks repeated.

"There is no reason why I cannot, now I command you to leave me!"

The daleks sadly left the room one by one.

The Dalek Emperor faced the trio before him. "The last of the Timelords, at last!"

"Why haven't you killed us yet?" Asked the Doctor sharply.

"That won't be much of a problem soon," responded the Dalek Emperor. "I want to do it myself, however, knowing I am the one, the only one to truly defeat the last of the Timelords!"

Suddenly, Newt and the Doctor were pushed aside by Sherlock in a sudden movement. "No- no, don't take them, take me- please, not them, not John or Rose or Tina." He stood in front of them defensively, and the Doctor stood in surprise before realizing he had to act.

"Sherlock, no- I'm a Timelord, I don't die like this, I can't let you-"

" _I'm a Timelord, too,_ you've forgotten, and I have more regenerations left!" Protested Sherlock, unwilling to let his friends die this way.

"Please, both of you- I can't let you." It was Newt this time, and besides knowing well that he was human, he wouldn't let them do this.

Newt realized he still had his wand on him, he slowly dropped down and got it, no one really noticed.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled. "RUN!" he yelled back to Sherlock and the Doctor.

The Doctor sprinted away from the Dalek emperor, followed by Sherlock and Newt, who was looking over his shoulder back at the emperor. He was petrified (literally) in his place, but Newt wasn't sure how well spells worked on aliens, considering he'd obviously never tried it before.

"I can't believe that worked!" said the Doctor as they were running.

"Me neither- that way, there's, like, a room of something," replied Sherlock.

"For a high functioning sociopath, you are pretty good," said the Doctor.

Sherlock smiled despite the situation they were in. "For an alien, so are you."

"Hurry up, Newt!" The Doctor yelled as he followed Sherlock down the corridor.

"THE LAST OF THE TIMELORDS AND WIZARD ARE ESCAPING, EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" they heard a Dalek scream.

"COME ON NEWT, HURRY!" yelled Sherlock to Newt, who was slowly falling behind.

Newt tripped over a wire that was sticking out of a wall, they next thing he knew, he was surrounded by Daleks.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"GO!" yelled Newt from the heart of the crowd.

The remaining Daleks were turning toward the Doctor and Sherlock, they had no choice but to go on.

" _Newt!"_ The two of them screamed at the same time, but they didn't see how it was possible to save him.

"We have to keep going," said Sherlock to the Doctor's pained face.

"I know, but- would they kill him? They've gotten what they want, there's a chance they would and I'm not willing to take that chance…"

"I think they might use him for information," said Sherlock, sighing in relief as they opened a door to an empty room. "Well, this one's safe- anyway, I don't know about Newt but judging from their aspirations, at least it would be a wise idea to keep him, considering they want to 'keep' this magic. They do have Grindelwald, but they claimed that they wanted all the magic they could get, and I think it would be safe to assume from that that they would keep him alive if it meant more magic for them."

"What if they just suck all the magic out of him and _then_ kill him?" Replied the Doctor.

"It could be an option, but is that even possible? I mean, they are aliens, but wouldn't they have done it to Grindelwald at this point, seeing as they were pretty much done with him?"

"I suppose."

"Okay, we need a plan to get out, get Newt, get the others and go home," said Sherlock. "But how..?"

"And then what about the Daleks? Do we just come back or something later, or is it possible we could end this all now?" The Doctor added.

"What is the Dalek's major weakness?" Asked Sherlock.

"Well… they don't really have a _weakness,_ exactly, but I can tell you that they're obsessed

with keeping themselves pure, if we could convince them otherwise, they might be angered enough to leave…." the Doctor trailed off.

"I suppose, but how exactly would we do that?"

"I don't know yet," said the Doctor. "There must be a way."

"Well, for now I say we work on getting John, Rose, Tina and Newt out- there should be a way to get around that," Sherlock suggested. "The Master's been trapped by the Daleks as they came into the room, I presume, but what's become of everyone else?"

"Maybe they're still in the Bloody Tower," replied the Doctor.

Sherlock agreed to this idea. "Now the problem is, how do we get back?"

"We need a plan first, before we even leave," the Doctor responded.

"Right, true…"


End file.
